Dark Moon Rising
by Sadly Romantic
Summary: Despite a prophecy claiming that Doom would befall the Silver Millenium Empire, Princess Serenity flees to Earth with her Inner Court after hearing of her betrothal to Prince Diamond of the Dark Moon Kingdom. Join them as they find Friendship, True Love, and discover Powers beyond their wildest reckoning - and fight the threats looming over the Universe should they fail.
1. Character List

DARK MOON RISING

By Sadly Romantic

CHARACTERS:

The Good Guys

* Serena or Usagi Tsukino – Princess Serenity II Usagi Tsukino Lunaria (nickname Serena or Rena). She is the princess of the Silver Moon Kingdom, and runs away with Luna when her mother tells her that she has to marry Prince Diamond of the Dark Moon Kingdom. She has been trained in martial arts and magic, though she isn't very good at it.

* Darien Shields or Mamoru Chiba – Prince Endymion Darien Terra (while Endy is his nickname, he is only known to Serena as Darien). He is the Prince of Golden Elysian Empire (which is the capital of the planet Earth, and is also where the Terran Palace is located). He wants the feud between the Silver Moon Kingdom, and the Golden Elysian Empire to end.

* Serenity I (Serena's mother in the Silver Millenium) – Queen Serenity I (Serenity's mother). She is the Queen of the Silver Moon Kingdom, and is loving, quiet, graceful and beautiful. King Apollo was her husband, and they ruled their Kingdoms of the Sun and Moon together before Apollo's death.

* Luna – Luna Black. A most trusted lady of high esteem within the Silver Moon Kingdom. She is distantly related to Serenity and the Queen, serving as Serenity's lady-in-waiting. She is also a Mauan cat, with the ability to become human should they wish, but only at night, when the moon in any of its phases, is present in the sky (if they aren't actually on the Moon).

* Artemis – Artemis White. One of the many Advisors of the Silver Moon Kingdom (there are 20 overall, but Artemis is the most prominent and trusted of them all).

* Sailor Senshi or Sailor Scouts – the princesses of their respective countries. In the beginning, only the Outer Senshi know of their alternate identities.

* Inner Senshi or Inner Scouts – no one, not even the scouts themselves, know of their identities as they have not yet been discovered in the beginning. They will learn of their alternate identities as the story progresses. They protect the Princess of the Moon, Heir to the Silver Alliance between the Silver Moon Kingdom and the planets of the Solar System (excluding the Earth).

* Rei or Ray – Princess Rei Ember de Kasei. She is the Princess of the Martian Realm, and is also Sailor Mars. She is of Serena's Inner Court, and has a fiery temper, though kind heart. She, like her mother before her, has psychic abilities (her strongest psychic abilities are that of precognition – foretelling; knowing what will occur before it has yet come to pass).

* Ami or Amy – Princess Ami Syren Marina. Princess of the aquatic planet of Mercury, this genius, brainiac and prodigy is also the Mercurian Sailor Senshi. Known by many as the Ice Princess because of the well-fortified walls she has erected to protect her heart, and for the poker face she assumes when not with Princess Serenity and her Inner Court.

* Mina or Minako – Princess Mina Eros de la Coeur. She is the Princess of Venus and will awaken to become the Sailor Senshi of Venus. Mina is the leader of Princess Serenity's Court, and will become the leader of the Sailor Senshi once all have awakened.

* Lita or Makoto – Princess Lita Aurore Callipto. Princess of Jupiter and Sailor Jupiter in one, she is also a part of Serenity's Inner Court. Tall, strong and loyal, she is always willing to protect the underdog, the mistreated, and is most especially careful of any slights that may be misconstrued towards her friends. She loves cooking, flowers, and the colour green. When her temper – hardly ever seen – makes its appearance, all know to remove themselves from her presence, lest suffer her wrath.

* Michiru or Michelle, Haruka or Amara, Setsuna, Hotaru or Heather – consecutively the Princesses of Neptune, Uranus, Pluto and Saturn, they are also the Sailor Senshi for their planets. All belong to the Silver Alliance, though their duties as the Outer Senshi differ from the Inners, whose task is to defend the Heir to the Silver Alliance. Neptune and Uranus patrol the borders of the Solar System, and are hardly ever called upon to do anything aside from that. Saturn guards the Queen of the Moon, Ruler of the Silver Alliance, whereas Pluto guards the Gates of Time.

Villains

* Beryl – Red-haired woman with red eyes, really thin blood-red lips and a dark-purple dress. Desperate to get a kingdom of her own since, as a female (even the eldest), she is unable to inherit the Dark Moon Kingdom (of which she is the Princess). This desire, coupled with her very dangerous obsession with Endymion, and with her lack of moral conscience, she will do anything to get him – even go so far as to ruin his own happiness.

* Diamond – Shoulder-length white hair, usually wearing a white suit. He is an arrogant, pig-headed jerk who likes to take advantage of innocent maidens. Though Beryl's younger brother, he is Crown Prince to the Dark Moon Kingdom. He envies Endymion, and lusts after Serenity, although he sincerely believes he loves her.

* An or Ann – Has her eye on all cute guys, especially Endymion (even when she already has multitudes courting her). Easily made jealous (most especially where Serena is concerned).

* Ail – An's lover who is absolutely obsessed with Serena.

* Neherina or Nehelina – The young Queen of the planet Spectrum, she takes no side in the Feud between Earth and the Silver Alliance.


	2. Prologue

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

This story was first put up about 6 years ago on the www. moonromance. net (excepting the spaces) site before it (sadly) closed down due to lack of funding. At the time, it was undergoing major changes and editing, and then I lost the entire story due to my computer crashing. All documents were irrecoverable. I recently unearthed my first drafts of the story, and have taken the time to put it back together again. Sadly, it remains unfinished, but I've resolved to myself to persevere, and complete this story.

I hope you will all bear with me. All reviews are welcome, and constructive criticism would be even more so. Suggestions for further chapters are also welcomed, as are your ideas on particular events and what you think may or may not happen in the future. I ask, however, that all reviewers refrain from flaming.

Now – on to the story!!

~~~*^(#!!#)^*~~~

DARK MOON RISING

By Sadly Romantic

PROLOGUE

- The Prophecy

It was a very bright and sunny day in the Silver Moon Kingdom (the Lunarian name for Earth's Moon). This day was particularly busy. Everyone was so excited because they were happily awaiting the birth of their princess. They all expected her to be as graceful and loving as their current rulers: King Apollo and Queen Serenity I. Their rulers lived in the Silver Moon Palace – deep in the centre of a forest of silver pine trees, the Glittering Forest, which was itself surrounded by the main city of the Silver Moon Kingdom, Tranquillity. It was well-known for its trees, which were over forty metres high. Even though they were so tall, they still allowed rays of sunlight to penetrate the canopy overhead. Because of the light, the forest was lit up in a wonderful display of rainbows flickering about. On the forest's floor lay millions of small, thumbnail-sized diamonds. Anyone who entered the forest in the morning and afternoon were dazzled by the spectacle that greeted them... But those who entered at night were driven away by these very diamonds. For in the night, these innocent and enticing diamonds created illusions of ghosts, phantoms, and that person's deepest fears – thereby scaring them away. These diamonds guarded the Palace, and everyone who lived inside – most especially the Royals of the Silver Moon.

The forest, on that particular day, was quiet, and no loud crowing could be heart at the forest; no shouts in the distance. Nor could the hustle and bustle of the busy creatures inhabiting the forest be heard. Everything was silent and tranquil. That is, until a loud wail shattered the silence of the forest, startling the birds of the forest into flight. The wail had come from the Silver Moon Palace...

The exterior of this palace was made of crystal – sparkling and gleaming in the sunlight, but it was also opaques so that the activities that were occurring inside the palace were indiscernible. A large wide silver door stood in the middle of the palace front – wide and very tall. Carved onto this door were pictures. These pictures told of the history of the Moon...of the Chaos Wars and how the Sailor Senshi emerged from the 7 planets (and the Earth's Moon) involved in the Silver Alliance. The Silver Alliance is a treaty between the Silver Moon Kingdom, and seven other planets: Venus, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn. Another scout had also appeared at around the same time. This scout had come from the far-away planet of Pluto. These Senshi had come to save the people of Earth from rogue Sailor Senshi, bent on destroying the world and creating Chaos. It had all begun with a single scout, named Galaxia, who wanted to rid the world of evil. Her solution to this problem was to take Chaos into herself, but it all went wrong...Instead of relying on others and sharing the work, she relied only on herself, and, eventually, Chaos took over her. She became evil and managed to convince (or threaten) others to join her – it was either that, or die. Some joined Galaxia's newly-formed group, whereas others chose death rather than work such evils. Galaxia and Chaos continued to wage chaos, until the Senshi of the Silver Alliance, and of Pluto, convinced Galaxia that she wasn't evil – that she could achieve her dream of a peaceful Galaxy, and Universe. All she had to do was to believe in others and in herself. They convinced her that Chaos belonged in the hearts of everyone – and that is where it was sent back to when Chaos was banished.

Past the large silver door was a long, wide hallway with many doors leading to numerous rooms, and also to other hallways. The room at the very end of the hallway was Queen Serenity I's. She was a silver-haired woman, with a small waist and hair that was tied up in two buns at either side of the top of her head, from which long fountains of hair fell half a meter past her feet. This room had a large bed, and covered by a fat pink duvet with silver lining. The chamber was furnished with dressers, cupboards, a table and a few chairs made of silver pine wood. Carved onto each piece of wooden furniture was the Royal Family's mark – which was a Crescent Moon.

The bed was occupied by none other than the Queen, who was awake. Other women clustered around her, fussing over her and her new-born baby girl. This baby had golden-blonde hair, rosy cheeks, and startling, clear blue eyes that were very animated. This baby was the source of all the wailing. After all, the golden-haired child was tired, and all those women around her kept fussing so noisily.

"Have you decided on a name for her yet, Your Majesty?"

"Please ladies, enough fussing. Yes, I have decided. Each generation has been named after our generous goddess of the Moon, Selene. So will my daughter. I will name her Serenity II, and Usagi for my mother-in-law, Tsukino for the Moon, and Lunaria, since it is the name for our Royal House. Thus, she will be Serenity II Usagi Tsukino Lunaria. But so we don't confuse ourselves, let us call her Serena, for my own mother. Now, give her to me – and please, you may all go. Little Serena and I have to take a nap."

Three days later...

Queen Serenity I was up and running the Moon, like the caring and dedicated ruler that she was. Usually, she ruled with her husband, King Apollonius, who was currently on a business trip to Venus. Today, however, she was not alone; beside her stood a crib, and inside that crib lay little Serenity II, sleeping peacefully with her thumb in her mouth.

"My Queen, there is a woman outside, claiming to have an urgent message for you – it concerns King Apollonius," said the Queen's Councillor, Artemis. Artemis White was a Mauan, which meant that he had two forms: that of a cat, or that of a human.

"Apollo? Well, send her in! I want to know how his little trip is going," replied the Queen.

A few minutes later, a tall woman with deep black eyes and green-black hair entered. She was dressed in the uniform of the Sailor Senshi: a pale green, pleated, short skirt and a white suit for her her upper torso, with a green sailor's bow on her chest. A larger one on her back. She carried a long wooden staff with a large garnet orb standing atop it.

"Queen Serenity, I hope you are well recovered from giving birth?" The woman asked.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine. Please tell me, who are you and how is my husband?"

"My name is Setsuna Trista ben Cronus, your Majesty. I am also known as Sailor Pluto...I am sorry to report, your Majesty, that your husband, King Apollonius, was ambushed while travelling from Venus, back to the Silver Moon Palace. Unfortunately, his carriage was driven off a very steep cliff by the panicked horses. As you can imagine, he died. A survivor told me that the ambushers were wearing the Golden Elysian army uniform, but they might have been in disguise..."

"No," sobbed Serenity, heartbroken. "He cannot be d-dead! S-Serenity...she'll never meet her Father, and I...I will never see my husband again..." For five whole minutes, Serenity wept her heart out, then, recollecting her wits about her, she said: "Elysian army uniforms, you say? Why would our dear neighbour do that to us?" Serenity wondered.

Then, understanding dawned on her face and she exclaimed: "They are plotting against me! Their Royal Majesties have been forever pestering me about trading the diamonds in the Forest, and I've always refused! Those greedy...of course, this means war."

"Your Majesty, you are distraught! You aren't thinking clearly – did you not hear Sailor Pluto? She said that they could have been others, disguised in the Elysian army uniforms – they could just be troublemakers trying to start a war! And besides, do you want Serenity to grow up used to war? What kind of queen will she become then? One who lusts after blood and gore?" Artemis protested.

"Silence. My mind is made up, Artemis. Do not attempt to dissuade me, for it shall bear no fruition. Thank you for your ... tidings ... Setsuna. You may go."

"I have another message, your Majesty. The Great Fire of Mars has shown Queen Diana of Mars a prophecy – concerning your daughter...."

"A prophecy by Di – about Serenity? Proceed."

"It goes:

_One for the Brain of Ice and Water_

_Two for the Spirit of the brightly burning Flames_

_Three for the Strength of Nature's Gifts_

_Four for the Beauty that is Love_

_Five for the Protection of the Wind_

_Six for the Wisdom of the Ocean_

_Seven for the Knowledge that comes with Time_

_Eight for the Healing of Death and Rebirth_

_Last the Light of the Pure and Innocent_

_Bearer of the Silver Imperial Crystal_

_Behold the Sailor Senshi_

_One for the Stone of Life and Growth_

_The Heart's Passionate Desire_

_Two for the Stone of Justice and Mercy_

_The Wisdom of the Stars_

_Three for the Stone of Trust and Vitality_

_The Intelligent Creativity of the Self_

_Four for the Stone of Balance and Protection_

_The Mirror of the Soul_

_Last the Protector of the Earth_

_The Rose of the Golden Crystal_

_Behold the Shitennou of the Earth_

_World of Light and World of Dark_

_Heralding Death and Destruction_

_In the shadows they meet in love_

_Combining their Powers_

_Both Silver and Gold_

_Eventual Utopia or Chaos comes_

That is it, milady. Goodbye and may the Goddess watch over you and yours," and with that, Sailor Pluto swiftly walked out, leaving the Silver Moon Palace, and a stunned silence, in her wake.

~~~*^(#!!#)^*~~~

To be continued…

Stay tuned for Chapter Two – "The Marriage Proposal"

Serenity II, also known as Serena, has now grown up. Serena's birthday has arrived; she is just beginning to bloom as a beautiful young woman, radiating both youth and ... elegance? The Silver Moon and all its allies maintain a frigid silence with that of the Earth – events continue to unfold.

AN: I hope you guys like it. Comments, reviews, suggestions – all are welcome!!


End file.
